Deleted Seeds
by Hollowg1rl
Summary: Deleted scenes from my main story "From Lilies to Pomegranates" that didn't fit into the main story. Too much filler and not enough content, or simply didn't fit into the main story at the time. 1: Myth Retold, Hades and Persephone; 2: Regulus' Concern
1. Myth Retold, Hades and Persephone

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do however Own Hazel Gray and while no one owns the rights to the Greek Myths, this is my version of a retelling.**

* * *

"Have you ever heard the tale of Hades and Persephone?" Hazel asked out of the blue, her eyes staring out over the garden as she and Severus sat on a balcony late that night. They had been practicing dueling without wands today, working on Severus' wandless casting abilities. They still needed a lot of work, but he was content because it was progress.

"I have heard the most common, where Hades comes from the the Underworld and steals her away." Tilting his head to the side slightly, Severus wondered what brought this on. They had finally caught their breath, and while he was curious about her namesake, he wasn't expecting a story of all things.

A mirthless chuckle escaped his friend as she shook her had, wild curls floating about her as she did so.

"That story is a lie." There was nothing in her voice but pure amusement. Her eyes even had a slight glow to them. "The real story of Persephone and Hades is much different." Tilting her goblet to her lips, she took a drink before sitting it aside and breathing against her free hand. Light burst from her finger tips, much like during the dance the other night.

"Persephone was once known as Kore, Maiden, and she was the most beautiful child, but lonely. She was well loved, this is true, but she felt a lack of something. So, exploring a field of flowers one day, she came across something, wrong, in the field. There was a crack in the earth, splitting the dirt and blackening every plant nearby." Waving her wand, she had a flower bud form out of the light, even as the rest of the conjured light moved to show the scene she was describing.

"As Kore had no fear, she drew near to this patch of darkened ground, her eyes alight with curiosity of the unknown. She had never before seen such a wonder, because before everything was bright, and colorful, and all things good and pure. What Kore did not know, however, was this was one of the places Hades had used to leave the Underworld to walk among mortals." Here the scene shifted, a helm that was not formed of light, but rather surrounded by it, appearing much darker despite being formed by light itself.

"So Kore entered this darkened place, traveling for some time before she found herself in the Underworld. A throne of precious metals and gemstones glistening in the darkness of Hades domain. Having been sheltered by her mother, Kore knew no fear and so she wandered the Underworld." Again the flower bud was present as she wove her tale in words and light.

"Hades, feeling that someone that did not belong in his realm, came upon Kore and asked of her, 'Child, why are you here?' To which Kore replied, 'I wished to see what caused such darkness upon my mother's splendor.' This confused Hades." The flower bud and the helm were beside one another now.

"Hades knew not what to do with a living goddess in his midst, so he sought out Zeus, the king of the gods, to take her from his domain. Kore refused to leave, causing her mother to weep bitter tears upon the ground. Killing the vegetation in her grief that her perfect daughter refused to come home. Of course, Hades was the one to blame for this transgression, despite it being Kore that was being stubborn." Here Severus couldn't stop a small snort from leaving him, already seeing the similarities between Hazel and her namesake.

"People started to die because of being unprepared for a winter unlike they had ever had before, harsher, colder, more biting than anything they were familiar with." The lights showed the scene in a more simple form, but helped carry the story forward all the same, lighting the area before them with shapes and even the lack of.

"Kore, however, did not seem to care. She felt truly free for the first time, and even her beloved mother's weeping did not stir the girl's heart. Though even the young goddess knew not to eat the food of the underworld, or even sip of a drink from there, for she knew those that dared to partake of such things were bound forever to Hades." Here it returned to the scene of the flower bud and the helm.

"Hades did all he could to get the young goddess to leave his realm, but Kore only smiled and lingered on. Before long, they spoke of things beyond her leaving, and they found they were kindred spirits, both seen as one thing when they were truly someone different." The flower bud started to bloom a small amount as she continued. "Kore grew close, to Hades, and befriended the god of the underworld. Spending equal amounts of time with him and his most trusted companion, Kerberos."

Here the light Hazel had created seemed to darken, not as bright as it was before, though she made no motion as though it were by the magic weakening.

"Kore found she did not wish to leave Hades, for despite the splendor of the Underworld, it was cold, dark, lacking the life he so desperately needed to thrive himself. Something that, wherever she walked, sprung to life. So Kore left Hades on his throne to speak with his subjects, wandering the gardens and saw before her a tree baring pomegranates." Here the flower started blooming more with each word spoke by the witch controlling the light. "Kore did not wish to leave Hades now, having started to care deeply for him. So, moving to the tree, the young goddess plucked a ripe pomegranate and split it open."

The light turned now to a young Greek woman and the seeds from the story Severus was familiar with.

"Placing first one seed between her lips, Kore felt that it was not enough to stay with Hades, so she then placed a second upon her tongue. Still, Kore did not feel that was enough, so a third, then forth passed her lips. By this time one of Hades servants went to retrieve their master to alert him to what the maiden goddess was doing. By not it was much to late, but he did not arrive until the sixth seed was staining her pale lips as red as blood. The juice dripping down unto her chin, and onto her pale pink chiton."

A small smirk now played along Hazel's lips as she summoned more light to play out a larger scene.

"Hades, realizing what she had done, fell to his knees before the young goddess, pressing his face into her stomach as he clutched at her body, shaking as he took in just what the girl had done for him. She had willing ate the fruit of the underworld, and already it was tinting her to its will. Her once vibrate glow was dimming, gaining a greyish cast as she placed her hands upon his shoulders and smiled at him.

"She said 'Now we shall never be parted' just as Hermes reached them, having been told to bring Kore back to Olympus whether she was willing or not." Here the scene changed once again, the lights growing brighter despite her no renewing the spell.

"Seeing the red staining her lips, Hermes cried out, and rushing forward on his winged feet snatched Kore up in his arms and in swift measure returned to Zeus and Demeter. Placing her at their feet, Hermes was quick to depart, not wishing to receive any backlash for not having arrived in time to stop the event. Kore stood strong before them, defiance lighting her bright eyes as she stared at them. She refused to bow, feeling both a strength and weakness in equal measure from having partaken of the Underworld's fruit."

A cruel smile curved Hazel's lips as she waved her wand once more.

"The gods were outraged at Kore's disobedience, though there was nought that they could do. She was now bound to Hades in a way none of them could counter. So, with great reluctance, Demeter agreed to allow Kore to return to the Underworld with Hades, though while she remained the mortals would know only winter." The scene played through, the light dimming once more.

"Zeus, however, was tired and no longer willing to tolerate such things. So, taking Kore's wrist, he called Hades to Olympus and bound them together. Informing all gather, and all the gods were there for this occasion, that Kore was no longer. From that day forth, she was to be known as Persephone; Bringer of Chaos. For the young goddess had brought nothing but chaos since she had ventured from the flower fields of the above world."

Severus watched in awe as the flower bud bloomed in its entirety, resembling the flowers she had worn in her hair during the Halloween Ball.

"Persephone grinned, turning to Hades and kissed his cheek, bringing gasps from those among them as she gripping his hand tightly in her own. Hades, being a rather solemn, gave a slight smile to his new bride, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before straightening and turning to regard the others. 'Persephone ate of the pomegranate six seeds, thus that is how long she shall remain with me. She may return upon the beginning of spring, though for the cold months she shall remain with me in the Underworld as my Queen.' The others, seeing nothing wrong with this, all agreed, even Zeus, before sending them all away, wishing for a moment of peace at long last from who was once Kore bringing him nothing but strife from her adventures."

Waving her wand, Hazel removed the light, making everything around them dark from how long it had been around. Severus was forced to blink rapidly for several moments before he could see clearly once again.

"We Spartan women are known to pray to Persephone, for while she is the softness of the new spring, she is also the Queen of Hades and all he rules. For she saw within what no one else wished to, and brought peace within the chaos. She is many women's' patron goddess, along with Athena and Artemis. Aphrodite is worshiped, though we are still warriors more so than simply women and lovers."

"And yourself? Who is your patron goddess?" Severus inquired, genuinely curious about who it was she gave her most heartfelt prayers to.

"My patron god is Hades himself, for he is the final ruler of all men, even those that see themselves as gods among mortals. Even Thánatos obey's Hades' wishes before that of his own." A small smile curved her lips as she turned to her friend, her eyes still glowing slightly in the now dim balcony.

Severus was silent for several moments, regarding her before turning his gaze once more to the garden below. Gripping his clothing in tight fists, he asked softly. "Would your gods be willing to accept worship from someone like myself?"

"Of course, the gods are always willing to accept worship, regardless of who wishing to bestow it upon them. They grow in strength for each that claim them. Ares grows stronger, Aphrodite more beautiful and youthful, Athena more wise, and Zeus more powerful. Simply do not insult them in your worship and all will be well." Glee lit her face, and Severus found an answering smile on his own.

"Alright, its late, get inside, you both have an early morning!" Dorian called, not bothering to get closer on his way to his own room. He trusted them both, but it truly was late and they both needed sleep.

Turning to one another, both teenagers grinned and released a small laugh before standing.

"Goodnight," they both said at the same time, bringing forth another smile before moving toward their own rooms. Tomorrow was another day, and Severus had much to think over with being told a much different version of an old Myth. At least, to him it was a myth, for the gods were not as real to him as they were to Hazel and her people.

* * *

 **Welcome to Deleted Seeds! Little scenes that fit into the world but not the story of _From Lilies to Pomegranates_ as it would be more filler than actual content. For this one, it takes place during the first visit to Sparta, though its not an exact time during their visit. As the myth and its participants are mentioned more than once in the story, (and this wouldn't allow me to write anything else until it was completed) I have sat down and given the Magical Spartan version of this myth in Hazel's retelling. I hope you all enjoy this scene, because I enjoyed writing it!**

 **This is unbeta'd and any and all mistakes are my own. Please feel free to R &R, as I respond to each signed in review, and if its part of a multi chapter I respond to guest reviews as well! (If it has comments or questions I shall reply on Tumblr, same username as here.) So thank you all for reading!**

 **Words (2,045)**


	2. Regulus' concerns

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the Harry Potter World. I do not own Dorian Gray. I do however own Hazel Gray, Morgan Gray and the idea behind this story.**

* * *

Regulus sat staring at the wall in Morgan's room, having escaped in here after he couldn't find Severus or Hazel. He wanted to talk to someone, and Rabastan wasn't the one he wanted, though Morgan wasn't at the top either, the flamboyant boy was easier to talk to because he had grown up with Hazel as family.

"Regulus? Is everything alright?" Speaking of, Morgan was entering his room looking rather tousled. Must have caught up with Rabastan before Dorian grabbed hold of the older Pureblood boy.

"I was going to talk to Hazel about this, but she's gone. So's Severus." Regulus hated how small his voice sounded, but there wasn't much for it. His family line was resting on his shoulders and it made him uneasy in the worst possible ways.

"Well, I'm not as quick witted as my cousin, but I can try helping, if you want?" Settling himself on the floor next to the younger boy, Morgan looped his arms against his knees and took up staring at the wall himself, not wanting to push the Slytherin, given how self preserving they were.

They sat in silence for several minutes, neither speaking. Morgan was nearly dozing before Regulus' voice broke the quiet. "After Sirius was burned off the tapestry, my mother started searching for a Pureblood family that she approves of to start a betrothal contract between us. They want a heir, but..." Here he trailed off, curling into himself and leaning his head down in shame.

"Is it you're interested in blokes? There's this nifty little thing the-" Morgan started, attempting to help thinking it was that, seeing as he couldn't find a female attractive to save his life, though he could admire their clothing.

"No, it isn't that. Its, well..." Taking a deep breath, Regulus straightened himself, though he still refused to look at anything but the wall. "I don't feel attraction to anyone, and the thought of having intercourse turns my stomach. Even snogging makes me want to cringe."

"Oh, is that all?" Morgan grinned and turned his head t regard Regulus, a soft look to his face. "My sister is the same way. Everyone on this side of the family thought she just might be interested in girls, sort of how like I'm only interested in blokes, but she said the thought of kissing anyone, save family on the cheek, makes her want to gag. She's off somewhere learning how to fight with weaponry where its freezing cold."

Regulus turned to regard Morgan, a slight frown marring his features before a wide grin broke across his face.

"You know, this actually helped. So I'm not defective, I'm just different?" He sounded almost shy about asking, though he looked much younger and free without that weight on his shoulders.

"Exactly, and there isn't anything wrong with being different. Muggles are all different, Magicals are all different, even creatures are all different. We're all different together and that makes the world beautiful. If we were all the same the world would be incredibly dull, don't you think?" Leaning his head back, Morgan looked up at the painted ceiling, grinning at the underwater scene playing out overhead.

Regulus grinned, turning his head to regard the ceiling as well. It was amazing, really, what just changing your perspective could do.

* * *

 _ **A.N.: This scene takes place during the time Hazel and Severus are in Sparta.**_

 _ **Chapter Pre-Note (572)**_


End file.
